Optical cables and electrical wires are connected together using a connector assembly. The connector assembly may include a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector may include a coupling nut. The coupling nut is threaded onto the receptacle connector so that the connectors may remain connected as a connector assembly. However, the connector assembly may experience shock or vibration. The shock or vibration may cause the coupling nut to unthread from the receptacle connector. If the coupling nut unthreads a sufficient amount, the connector assembly will not maintain the connection between the optical cables or electrical wires. The loss of the connection is undesirable.